The present invention relates to an improved lighting device, specifically designed for outdoor applications, and having improved operating characteristics.
As is known, lamps or illuminating devices in general used in outdoor applications, must be very strong, reliable in operation, and resistant against water and dirt; moreover, they must have a pleasant aesthetic aspect.
Prior outdoor illuminating devices provide to use lamps or Chinese lanterns made of polymeric materials, adapted to meet the above mentioned operating requirements, with a comparatively low making cost.